


You could have just asked me to dinner

by EvilSlicey



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bad Birthdays, Birthday, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: Its Cisco's birthday, and it kind of sucks.Then Lisa shows up with some rope and a gun.





	You could have just asked me to dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the scientist.  
> But you know that Cisco would love a robotics expert.

Cisco dropped his laptop bag on the couch and groaned as he rolls his shoulders once the weight was lift. He stumbled to his kitchen and poked around his fridge finding the expected contents.

A jar of salsa, some cheese and an almost empty half gallon of milk. Not exactly the ingredients for the meal of champions.

He slammed the door closed and grabbed the half empty bag of chips on the counter. He wrestled with his pants as he ate the chips with one hand and dropped on to his bed once he was free of the confines of the relentless denim.

He considered put on a movie, or a YouTube video or even one of his nerdy music playlists but decided it was too much effort.

The day had sucked, and he just wanted to eat his equally sucky dinner and sleep in hopes that the bruises forming on his right thigh and hip would stop hurting by the morning. He really hated it when his experiments failed in a ‘Lets Make Cisco Suffer’ manner.

He shoved the last handful of chips in to his mouth, shaking the bag into his open mouth as he flopped his head into his pillow. He tossed the bag to the side, grabbed his other pillow and the quilt his abuela made him, wrapping himself up without even bothering to turn off his lamp.

He didn’t care that it was only 7, or that Barry was out there on patrol with only Caitlin and Sherloque to monitor him. He just wanted to sleep and it to be tomorrow all ready.

It was the worse birthday he had ever had.

It wasn’t that it hadn’t had some ups.

Barry had shown up 5 minutes after he had gotten to the lab with a coffee cake with two candles in it, slightly melted from his speed force and smoldering on the tips, but they lit right up, and Barry had even sung happy birthday to him while Cisco blew out the candles. He then told Cisco he had a gift for him in his work room and hugged him before heading back to work.

Cisco had eaten the cake while he worked on his project, Barry’s gift being the Finn Funko he had been on the hunt for for 5 months.

Caitlin had shown up about when he was finishing the last few bites of his coffee cake and had finished setting up his experiment.

She kissed him on the cheek, told him happy birthday and handed him a Jitter’s gift card. She then left him to his work telling him she had to enter some data into the network, but they would have lunch or dinner.

Ralph texted him a quick happy birthday, followed by the offer to have a private show later. Cisco really didn’t need to know what kind of woman Ralph would hire to dance in the lab.

Sherloque brought him a cup of tea made a snarky comment, then walked away without a second look.

Cisco didn’t even think the tea was safe for human consumption.

Cisco was happy to just work on his projects, have a half-forgotten lunch of Big Belly Burger when Caitlin came to pull him from a circuit board and just wait until Barry was off work to celebrate with his friends.

That was until he decided to run a test on his new porta-meta-fence.

It had all been going well until something decided to overheat, something else decided to vibrate and it exploded and sent a table into him.

He woke up in Caitlin’s med-bay bed, with monitor all over his body and blossoming bruises.

Caitlin and Iris had been kind and comforting, explaining that nothing was broken, and he had only lost consciousness due to the sudden pain and shock.

Sherloque decided to tell exactly what he had done wrong and why he was lucky to not be dead.

Then Barry called to tell him that there was a possible meta case and Barry the CSI needed to process the scene, then the Flash needed to do a patrol to see if he can find any information.

Cisco decided then that it wasn’t worth waiting up to eat cold pizza when he was so sore.

So, he went home to crash, which he was currently doing, and think about why the day had sucked.

His parents hadn’t called. He was single. No one had time to spend more than a few minutes with him. Barry hadn’t even asked for his help at the meta crime scene.

Cisco just wanted the day to be over because turning 30 sucked.

At least that’s what he was thinking when he woke up suddenly 30 minutes after he drifted off and found Lisa Snart standing over him, in matching gold leather pants and jacket and his gold gun pointed at him. He audibly groaned and buried his head in his pillow at the sight.

“Hey sweetie, I’m going to need you to get out of bed. Now.” Lisa smiles and waved the gun to indicated where she wanted him

“Lisa, what ever it is, I’m not doing it so either kill me or go away.” He grumbled out from around the cotton pillow case in his mouth.

“Sorry sweetheart can’t do that. Hands please!” held out her free hand and pointed her gun at his chest.

Cisco sighed, threw his fists into the air and wasn’t even surprised when he felt her wrap rope around his wrists. He let her drag him out of his bed where she stopped him, eyes focused on his bruised leg.

“Awww honey, did you start the fun without me?” She said softly, his fingers grazing the bruise tenderly. Cisco blushed and shook his head.

“Experiment went boom.” He mumbled looking anywhere but at the beautiful woman.

“Hmmm no good. OK foot.”

Cisco looked over in surprise and saw her holding up a pair of clean jeans. He arched his eye brow as he lifted first one leg, then another, amused by the care the woman was taking to put pants on him body. He even blushed a little when she zipped and buttoned him up.

“Ok, before we go, do you need to use the bathroom or something to drink?” Lisa asked as she checked her handwork with a tug on his waist band. Cisco didn’t want to say how hot that was.

“Uh… no I’m good?” He answered hesitantly. “I’m sorry go? Go where?”

“Honey, this is a kidnapping, you realize that right.”

“Oh right.” Cisco groaned and sighed.

Lisa smiled and grabbed his arm to pull him away.

Cisco was impressed to see her stop long enough to lock his door and grabbed him a sweater. She even helped hold his head down as he climbed into the front seat of her car so he wouldn’t hit it. He laughed when she leaned over him to buckle him and give him a kiss on the nose.

“So, now that you kidnapped me, am I being taken to your squat? Lair? Am I making you new tech? Or are you using me to keep the Flash away from a heist?” Cisco asked once Lisa started up the car and pulled away.

“This has nothing to do with any heist, and I love my gold gun plenty.” Lis dismissed Cisco’s questions and just drove on carefully through the streets, like she was trying to read the street signs as they went. Cisco just sighed and leaned against the head rest.

As far as birthdays go, being kidnapped by Lisa Snart wasn’t the worse thing to happen. Its better than the time Dante decided to set off fireworks at the dinner table and melt his cake. Or the time he invited five male escorts to his party.

Ok Dante was kind of the worse part of all his birthdays.

Cisco was still cataloging a list of Dante’s bratty birthday take overs when Lisa pulled into a parking lot and started collecting some stuff from the backseat. Cisco took the time to lean out the window and look around. When he pulled back in to the car he was confused.

“Lisa.” He called faintly as she finally pulled a tote bag from its hiding place and move around to let him out.

“Yes dear?” She asked with a knowing smile.

“Are we at Ivo industries?” He asked carefully as she leaned over him to undo his seat-belt.

“Yes, yes we are.” She said as she leaned back to start pulling him from the car.

“The Ivo industries were Dr. Leanna Jones, the leading expert in robotics for the purposes of space exploration and collection is having a lecture and special showcase?” He asked as she draped his sweater over his tied hands and pulled him around the front.

“One in the same love.” Lisa smiled.

“This is a by ticket only event. I tried for 7 months to get tickets!” Cisco hissed as she pulled him towards the front door where 4 guard were standing to check tickets. He stared in amazement as Lisa pulled out two tickets and handed them over. He smiled at the guards who frowned at him and let Lisa lead him in without protest once they cleared them.

“I may have done some work with a friend for the man. He couldn’t really afford me, but I provided my services in trade. Tickets and some fun shiny things you might like for access to an agriculture company’s networks. I heard that some shady price fixing deals were brought to light not long after.” Lisa whispered in his ears as they entered the most gorgeous looking display room he had ever seen. Cisco was a little distracted by a display of micro-bots for the uses of asteroid mining before he fully registered what Lisa said.

“Wait… you helped an eco-terrorist/activist help make the world a better or at least fairer place, so you can take me to a shindig I wanted to go to but couldn’t get tickets for? Why?” He asked as Lisa lead him to some seats in the back. Lisa didn’t say a word just looked slightly chagrined. “Lisa… did you spy on me to find out something I would like, then do what you can do to make it happen?”

Lisa bit her lip and finally looked at him.

“Do you like it?” She asked softly.

“Yeah I do. Now I wish I never skipped dinner.”

Lisa smiled and opened her bag to pull out a bag od caramel popcorn and some licorice. Cisco chuckled and took one of the licorice pieces with his teeth and chewed on it before he grabbed in his tied hands.

“Can I ask why?” He whispered when people started moving on the stage.

“Its your birthday… and your single.” Lisa shrugged.

“You know, if you wanted to go on date you could have just asked me out.” He whispered into her ear ash Dr. Jones showed up on the stage and started setting something out.

“And you would have said yes?”

“I would have said yes. I might have brought an emergency beacon, but I would have said yes. Next time I’ll pick the place. I’m sure there is something you’ll love.”

“You mean… a second date?”

“Yes, a second date.”

“Without rope and a gun.”

“No gun, rope can be negotiable in the bed room.” Cisco snorted with a shit eating grin.

“Weird.” Lisa tossed some pop corn into her mouth and snuggled against his shoulder. Cisco kissed the top of her head as the Sound system turned on and Cisco settled into listening to the talk about a topic, he found interesting. He really wanted to hear about the data collected about the robots and their use in potential colonization and experimentation in space.

Lisa didn’t spend a second paying attention, while Cisco was enraptured, more content to feed him pieces of popcorn and candy while snuggled into his side. Cisco took her free hand into his tied ones, enjoying the feel of her skin between his callused ones.

Cisco guessed his birthday could be kind of fun. Especially if he could spend it with this crazy girl.

And robots. He really liked robots.


End file.
